First Crush
by ny1042
Summary: A twist on 13 Going On 30...Syd goes to sleep 15 and wakes up 25...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or I wouldn't be writing fan fiction here lol   
  
A/N: I apologize if anyone has done this idea but this was inspired by JG's new movie...sort of...lol I won't copy the entire plot but to sum it up...Sydney at age 15 (see I'm improvising lol) wakes up and is 25 (improvising again lmao)...you catch my drift?  
  
First Crush  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Syd, what's up?" greeted Francie as she caught up to Sydney's fast pace. "Hey, Fran! What're you doing after school today?" Sydney asked as she slowed down to walk with her friend. "Umm...nothing yet," she answered.  
  
"Wanna go grab some pizza?" Sydney suggested as they headed towards English. "That sounds great, but for now, we're stuck in Mrs. Jones' class. Ugh," Francie sighed, clearly bored at the thought of the class. "That woman is so boring. You can barely hear her and when you can hear her, she's full of crap!" Sydney agreed as they walked into the room.  
  
Sitting down in seats next to each other, they pulled out their books and braced themselves for yet another boring lecture from Mrs. Jones. The class got underway and their teacher began a barely hearable lecture that Sydney and Francie easily tuned out as they started writing notes to each other.  
  
The only good thing in this class is sitting in the front left corner.   
  
Sydney smiled at the thought of Michael Vaughn, the hottest guy in her class. She'd had a major crush on him since the beginning of the year.   
  
I know, right? He is so gorgeous! The one thing that keeps me sane in this class.  
  
Yep, so true. You really should talk to him.  
  
I'd make a complete fool out of myself! He probably doesn't even know I exist!  
  
A/N: Please R/R !! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
What Sydney didn't know was that he did know she existed. And just as she was looking back down at her desk, he was staring at her too. She was so caught up in the fact that she hadn't spoken with him that she couldn't figure out that he had a crush on her as well.  
  
Damn, she's gorgeous. She probably doesn't even know I exist though. Never gonna happen. he thought as the bell rang and they all left the classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day went by relatively fast after the excessive droning of Mrs. Jones stopped. "I'm gonna go home and drop my stuff off and then I'll meet you at Joey's Pizza, OK?" Sydney told Francie as they walked out of the school. "OK, see ya," her friend added as they walked their separate ways to get home.  
  
As Sydney walked into the house, she sighed and dropped her stuff on the couch. Just as she was about to leave again, the voice of her father stopped her. "Hello, Sydney. Where are you going so fast?" he asked her.  
  
"Hey, dad. I'm just going to hang out with Francie. We're gonna go grab some pizza," she informed him. "Oh, OK. See you later," he finished as Sydney left the house to go to the pizzeria.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Fran!" greeted Sydney as she saw her friend had gotten there before her. "Hey, Syd. Come sit quick. You'll never guess who's here," she spoke fast as they sat down. "Look straight ahead of you at the counter," she indicated.  
  
"Oh, God! He's here!" Sydney realized out loud as she spotted Michael Vaughn at the counter ordering pizza. "No kidding, Syd," Francie chuckled at the shocked look on her friend's face.   
  
"I hope it's not this way when we get older. All the blonde, popular girls have boyfriends and we're stuck with each other," she commented truthfully. "I sure hope it's different. I mean, girls with brown hair are married. So we have some hope," Francie chuckled.   
  
"Basically every girl who wears tight jeans and tank-tops is popular. Yanno, now that you come to think of it, the only blonde girl that doesn't have a boyfriend is Lauren Reed. But she's weird, so I guess it makes sense," she added, laughing. Francie laughed along with her as their pizza was brought to the table and they started eating.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night...  
  
Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Sydney's thoughts were filled with hopes that everything would get better when she got older; her guy troubles at least.   
  
"I can't wait to grow up," she spoke to the mirror as she headed back into her bedroom and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning...  
  
A loud yawn escaped her mouth as Sydney sat up in bed. God I don't feel like going to school today, she thought as she stood up and headed towards the bathroom. With her eyes half shut, she groaned loudly as she unconsciously walked straight into a wall. Shit!  
  
Opening her eyes, she realized that the bathroom wasn't where it was supposed to be. What the hell? Figuring it must be her sleepiness, she found the bathroom out in the hallway and went in to wash her face.   
  
Turning on the faucet, she washed her face and cleaned out her eyes. As she looked up at the mirror, a piercing scream jumped out of her mouth at the sight of a much older and much prettier person staring back at her.   
  
"Are you OK, honey?" came a man's voice from the doorway. Turning towards the door, Sydney screamed, "Who the hell are you?" With a confused yet amused look on his face, the man chuckled, "That's real funny, hon. I'm sure you'll remember once you wake up that I'm your handsome boyfriend, Danny," he finished off with a smirk on his face.  
  
BOYFRIEND? I HAVE A BOYFRIEND?   
  
Not realizing how loud she was being, Sydney was soon yelling at Danny. "I have a boyfriend? How old am I? Where's Francie?" Half-amused at his girlfriend's comments, Danny sarcastically answered, "You're in a really wacky mood today, Syd. Yes I'm your boyfriend. You're 25. And Francie doesn't live with us," he finished off, chuckling at the look on her face.  
  
"What's up with you, Syd? You're acting like you know nothing. You're joking, right?" he laughed slightly. Like hell, I'm joking! I DO know nothing! "Yeah, I'm just joking, um, Danny," she replied nervously.  
  
"OK, whatever, Syd. Francie's coming over to pick you up for work in like a half hour. I'm leaving now actually. So I'll see you later," he finished as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Oh GOD, he's going to kiss me! EWWW! GROSS! Turning her head slightly so the kiss landed on her cheek, she surprised Danny, who left with a very confused look on his face.  
  
Turning back to the sink, she quickly ran the faucet and started washing her face. EWW!! EWW!! HE KISSED ME! YUCK!   
  
A/N: Please R/R!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
As Sydney left the bathroom, a sudden realization hit her. "Francie's coming over to pick you up for work in like a half hour." Oh my God. I WORK! Where do I work? What do I wear? Do I have anything to wear? She was in full panic mode as she ran back into the bedroom and slid the closet door open forcefully.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped her as she glanced across the vast selection of suits she had lined up in her closet. God, what do I do? I was supposed to be a teacher! Not some...businesswoman? Disappointed with her career choice, she slipped into one of her suits just as the doorbell rang.   
  
Running out into the hallway, Sydney searched for the door. Where is it? she wondered as she finally found the door in the front of her apartment. Opening the door, her eyes scanned Francie, realizing that she was definitely much more put-together than she had been. "Hey, Fran!" she greeted as Francie pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Hey, Syd. Ready to go?" she asked as she stood in the doorway. "Um, yep," responded a slightly nervous Sydney. Ready as I'll ever be, I guess... she thought as they headed downstairs and got into Francie's car to go to work.  
  
Sydney was awestruck as they pulled up in front of a huge office building that towered stories above them. Oh my God. As they got out of the car, Sydney thought out loud, "I work here?" Oh crap, I just said that loud! Francie caught her words and called her on it, "Um, yeah, Syd. You sure you're OK?" She gave her friend a quizzical look.  
  
Shaking it off, they walked in to the building where Francie added, "I'll talk to you later, Syd. Bye." Where is she going? She can't leave me here all alone! Sydney watched with curiosity as Francie got into the second elevator, leaving her behind. Standing all alone by the elevator, she didn't know what to do.   
  
What am I supposed to do? I don't even know what floor I work on! Gosh, I don't even know what I do here! Her thoughts were interrupted by a male voice from behind her, "Hey, Sydney. You gonna stand here all day or are you going up?" She turned around to see a short man with dark hair looking up at her. Who on earth is he?  
  
"OK, let's go," he added curiously as he pressed the button and the elevator opened for them. "Are you OK today?" the short man asked as he pressed the button to go up to the 14th floor. "Yeah, I'm OK," she replied quickly as they reached their floor.  
  
Getting out of the elevator, they entered a semi-crowded office rotunda. Confused by her surroundings, Sydney attempted to find what she hoped to be a cubicle with her name in it. "Good morning, Sydney. I left some papers in your cubicle," a tall dark-skinned man spoke as he walked out of an empty cubicle.  
  
Perfect. That must be mine. she thought as she entered the empty office. Wow I must've gotten more organized! The papers were neatly sorted on the desk and everything was laid out very nicely. "What're you doing in my office?" a calm, deep voice came from behind her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Turning around slowly, she was staring into a pair of gorgeous green eyes. An awkward silence came over the cubicle as they simply stared at each other. "Who are you, exactly?" he broke the silence, "You look...strangely familiar." As he looked at her curiously, she replied, "Are you Michael Vaughn?"  
  
His eyes widened slightly as he nodded his head. "Oh my god," she whispered to herself as he added, "I know...knew...you from school. I'm Sydney Bristow." She thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head.   
  
Have we never seen each other past school? she wondered as he spoke, "Oh wow. It's you. I almost didn't recognize you. I'm surprised we haven't met up here yet," he stuttered nervously, "But then again, it is a sort of big office." Why am I stuttering? he thought as she nervously responded to his words, "Um, yeah, I guess. I'm in kind of a bad situation right now. You think you could help me find my cubicle?"  
  
Confused by her not knowing where her own cubicle was, he peeked out of his office quickly and asked a passing man where her office was. Turning back in, he smiled, "Follow me." He led her into her cubicle and as he went to walk out, she stopped him.   
  
"Michael? Thanks for helping me find it," she thanked him, smiling. "No problem. I'm just curious as to why you couldn't find it yourself. I mean...no...um...I don't mean to be rude...I just...I didn't mind helping you find your cubicle..." Stop stuttering, Mike. You're never like this! "I'm just curious...Is everything OK?" he summed up and turned his head slightly to clear his throat nervously.  
  
Chuckling at his nervousness but quickly straightening her facial expression, she responded, "I think here is not the best place to explain this." Still slightly confused, he suggested, "Lunch, then? I'll come get you here?" Smiling at his offer, she gratefully answered, "That'd be great. Thanks." Smiling back at her, he turned and left her office.  
  
Oh my God, I can't believe it's him! I work with him! And I didn't even know it? Now I'm gonna have lunch with him. Oh I can't wait till he hears what happened to me. He probably won't believe me. Does he have a girlfriend? He probably does. How could he not? He's still gorgeous! Snap out of it, Sydney! God, I am so screwed!  
  
A/N: How was it? :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Lunchtime came around considerably quick, considering that Sydney was experimenting with different wallpapers on her computer screen. She was slightly startled when a male voice rang through her cubicle, "Hey. Ready to go?" Michael Vaughn asked, smiling at her. Smiling back, she nodded and they left.  
  
"So where are we going?" she asked curiously as they left the office building. "Just down the street here to Rick's," he told her as they walked side-by-side towards the restaurant. Arriving at a basically deserted diner, they sat down and Vaughn spoke first. "I'm still surprised we haven't seen each other before. It's weird because you looked so familiar."  
  
Smiling at him, she spoke, "You look a lot like you did in high school. It seems like yesterday." Yeah, no kidding. "Yeah. So if you don't mind me asking, is everything OK? You seemed a bit disoriented this morning?" he asked with a good amount of concern plaguing his voice. "Um..yeah. I still am, actually. You're probably not going to believe me, but I'm going to say it anyway."  
  
"The last thing I remember was going to sleep when I was 15. I woke up this morning in a completely different house and a completely different bed. Only God knows why, but I'm living with my boyfriend, who I happen to have not a clue about! Frankly, I'm afraid of him! I have no idea what I do for a living and not the slightest clue about who I am now," she finished, slightly out of breath.  
  
Vaughn stared at her for what seemed like hours before finally speaking, "Wow. Um, I'm trying to figure this out. Help me here. You went to sleep and woke up like 10 years later?" Nodding her head, she approved, "Yes, that's it."  
  
"As crazy at it sounds, based on what happened this morning and how you seem to be completely confused right now, I believe you," he stared into her eyes with a look that affirmed his truthful words. "You do?" she asked innocently. Placing his hand over hers, he didn't realize the effect he had on her. Chills ran down her spine as he concreted his words, "Yeah, I do."  
  
"You're the only one who knows. And I don't know why, but I feel as if I can trust you. I really don't know who else to tell. You're really the only person, other than my friend Francie, that I remember."  
  
"I assure you, you can trust me. And by the way, you're still friends with Francie? I remember you two from high school. You were inseparable!" he chuckled. Laughing at his comment, she said, "Yep, I guess. Who knows. And I really meant that you look a lot like you did in high school."  
  
"Is that a good thing?" he flashed her a smile. "That's a very good thing," she blushed. Smiling at her embarrassed look, he added, "Well, since we're being all out in the open with everything, I guess it's my turn to admit something. I'm willing to bet you never knew that I had a huge crush on you through high school."  
  
Looking into his eyes, she was clearly shocked. "You did?" Nodding his head, she was assured of his admission. Laughing at how naive they both were, she admitted, "And I'm willing to double your bet that you never knew about the crush I had on you."  
  
An equally shocked look crossed Vaughn's face and he spoke up, "You're kidding me right?" He started laughing at the prospect of never realizing she liked him. Laughing along with him, she added, "Nope. Are things different now? I mean...OK, I don't know how to ask this question, but I'll try. Are you with anyone?"   
  
Smiling at her curiosity, he informed her, "No, actually, I'm not. But as I understand it, you are?" Her face paled as she remembered Danny from earlier that morning. "Um, yep. Danny. I don't even know his last name. Scary, isn't it? He tried to kiss me this morning and I brushed him off. I'm sure that shocked him. I mean if he's living with me, it must be kinda serious right?"  
  
"I believe that's what it means. Maybe you should tell him what happened to you?" he suggested calmly. "NO! I don't even know him!" her yelling attracted the attention of the few diners in the place and she lowered her voice, "I don't remember a thing about him! Gosh, I don't even remember how we met or how long we've been together! I've never even kissed anyone before! I feel so stupid!"  
  
"You're not stupid, Syd. You didn't make this happen to yourself. Now, as for Danny, you'll have to find all of those things out in time. If you don't want to tell him what happened, then that's your decision. He's going to get curious as to why you push off his advances and you're going to have to say something."  
  
"But I won't know what to say. Oh God. Bad thought. He's going to want to sleep with me, isn't he? Michael, I have to end this now! I can't stay with him without looking like a total idiot in the process!"  
  
"You can do whatever you want, Syd. Whatever your decision is, you've got my support on it 100%. I guess you could consider me your first new friend in your new world," he chuckled.  
  
"I guess so. Thanks for this. And you know, it seems we haven't eaten. I guess I got sidetracked. You ready to order?" He nodded his head and they called the waitress over to order.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked out of the restaurant laughing as Sydney told stories of high school and her hidden crush on Vaughn. "I still can't believe that one of us didn't pick up on the other's crush," Vaughn chuckled as they pulled into the garage. As he stopped the car, Sydney turned to him, "Before we go up again, I wanted to thank you for lunch. It means a lot to me to know that I can trust you."  
  
"Don't mention it, Syd. I had a lot of fun today. And remember, I'll always be here to help you if you need anything. Especially work-wise. I'd love to see how you pull this one off," he laughed, which brought a big smile to her face. Without realizing what he was doing, he leaned in a pressed a soft kiss on her lips, which she returned immediately.   
  
As he pulled away, he was quick to apologize, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to --" but he was cut off by Sydney's words. "Don't apologize for that, please. I always wanted my first kiss to be with you anyway. I guess one good thing came out of this." She winked at him as they both got out of the car and headed back up to work.  
  
A/N: Please R/R!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, man. You awake over there?" Vaughn was startled from his thoughts by the voice at the entrance to his cubicle. "Oh, hey Eric," he reacted dryly. "What are you thinking about? You look like you haven't done a bit of work in here," Eric questioned as he saw Vaughn begin to drift off into a daze again.  
  
Snapping out of it, he began to explain himself. "OK, man. Remember in high school? The girl I had a crush on?" Eric nodded and spoke, "Sydney. Yeah, I remember her. But that was a long time ago, man." Holding his hand up, Vaughn continued, "Yeah I know. But I met up with her again today."  
  
Eric's face portrayed an expression of pure shock at the thought of him seeing Sydney again. "You saw her? Where?" Looking up, he answered him, "She works here."   
  
ERIC: She works here? Are you serious?  
  
VAUGHN: Completely. I can't believe I never saw her here before!  
  
ERIC: You talked to her?  
  
VAUGHN (looking down once again): Yeah, I did. Yanno, Eric. She's still gorgeous.  
  
ERIC: You like her again, don't you? I can see it in your eyes! Oh my God, man, am I right?  
  
VAUGHN (looking Eric in the eye): I'm not sure yet. I don't know what to think. I mean...she has a boyfriend. So technically, she's off-limits. But she's really nice. I went to lunch with her today. And no, before you jump to conclusions, it was not a date. We talked and that's it. And I found something out. (he trails off)  
  
ERIC: What? Finish the sentence!  
  
VAUGHN: I'm sure you remember the huge crush I had on her all through high school. Well what I found out was that she had a crush on me too.  
  
ERIC (yelling in shock): Are you SERIOUS?  
  
By now, Eric had attracted the attention of those working around them. Curious and irritated stares were sent their way and Eric was forced to lower his voice.  
  
VAUGHN: Thanks for attracting the attention of my very unfriendly coworkers who already think I'm crazy!  
  
ERIC: I'm sorry, OK? But it's weird. She liked you too?  
  
VAUGHN (nodding): Yeah, she did. And it's amazing how naive we were. Nobody knew anything back then. We were all so...stupid. The thing is, now that we're older, if I like her, it's more serious than a high school crush. I can't just daydream about her all the time. I'd have to do something about it. And in the situation I'm in now, I can't. So I don't know if I CAN like her, Eric. I mean, what am I supposed to do?  
  
ERIC: You want my advice? Wait. Just wait and see what happens. If she likes you, she'll figure something out and you never know. It could work out.  
  
VAUGHN: Thanks, man. I appreciate it.   
  
ERIC: No problem. I'm now realizing the reason I was passing your office in the first place. I was on my way to get these copies done. So off I go.. See ya later man. And just a little suggestion, try focusing. The last thing you need is for your arrogant boss to see you like that!  
  
Chuckling at Eric's words, Vaughn attempted to keep his mind off of Sydney as he continued his work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Later in the day...  
  
"Syd, you ready to go?" A voice pulled Sydney from her thoughts and she looked up to see Francie standing in the doorway. "Hey, Fran. Yeah, let's go." They left the cubicle and headed down into the parking garage towards Francie's car. As they got into the car...  
  
FRANCIE: You seem a bit distant, Syd. Distracted. Something wrong?  
  
SYDNEY: No, not at all. I've just...got a few things on my mind.  
  
FRANCIE: Well, tell me then. You know you can tell me anything.  
  
Sydney pulls herself into her thoughts as she tries to figure out how to explain her meeting with Michael earlier in the day. OK, Syd. Remember. High school was years ago. Careful.  
  
SYDNEY: Remember high school?  
  
FRANCIE: Yeah. Why?  
  
SYDNEY: Well. I'm sure you remember the guy I had a major crush on, Right?  
  
FRANCIE: Oh yeah. Michael Vaughn. **SIGH** How gorgeous was he...  
  
SYDNEY: OK, Fran, snap out of it! I ran into him today!  
  
FRANCIE: You WHAT? You saw him today? Where? Did you talk to him? Is he still cute?   
  
SYDNEY (chuckling): I saw him today at work. Yes, I talked to him, and we had lunch. Yes he is still very much cute if you put it that way.  
  
FRANCIE: Syd, you had lunch with him? You didn't...you know...  
  
SYDNEY: No Fran, I didn't cheat on Danny. We caught up on things. That's all. I mean we haven't seen each other in what, 10 years? Besides, I found out something I wish I'd known back then.  
  
FRANCIE: And what would that be?  
  
SYDNEY: That he liked me too.  
  
FRANCIE (shocked): WHAT? He did? How come he didn't say something? Oh my God, Syd!  
  
SYDNEY: I'm just telling you what he said. There was nothing else important in that conversation. (I wish!)  
  
FRANCIE: OK, Syd. I just think it's creepy that we never knew. I mean...we knew EVERYTHING that was going on. How did we not know that he liked you? Weird...Oh well.  
  
SYDNEY: Yeah, oh well...  
  
She trailed off as she cast her eyes on the buildings and street signs in an attempt to memorize the way home.  
  
A/N: It seems to be so much easier for me to write the dialogue like that. Is that OK? Please R/R :) I like this chap :) 


End file.
